1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to soda dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new soda dispensing device for selectively dispensing soda out of a conventional soda bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of soda dispensing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,517 describes a device for attaching to a soda bottle for dispending soda out of the bottle. Another type of soda dispensing device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,058 which again includes a threaded opening assembly which is attachable to a soda bottle for selectively dispensing therefrom. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,829 which is adapted for holding a plurality of bottles. A similar device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,333 which has a design particularly well suited for the dispensing of fluids which are contained in bags.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that holds a conventional two litter soda bottle in an inverted position so that soda may be selectively poured from the bottle. This will allows for easy pouring without the need for picking up the soda bottle and without the need to continuously remove and replace the cap of the soda bottle to prevent loss of carbonation.